The present invention relates generally to headgear, for examples caps and visors, and more particularly, to golf caps or visors having a head-strap buckle which permits placement of a golf ball marker thereon.
When playing golf, once the golf balls have reached the putting green, it may be necessary to provide a putting player with a putting path that is without interference from another ball that may be positioned between the ball of the putting player and the hole. To remove this potential interference, the usual practice is to temporarily remove the interfering ball and replace it with a ball marker to mark the correct position of the interfering ball. Once it is the turn of the player with the interfering ball to play, the marker may be removed and the ball replaced to its correct position, ready to be putted.
Often, players use coins or other similar small objects to mark the position of the ball, so as to not create any unnecessary interference with the putting path of the putting player. However, as it may be the case, there may be occasions when a coin or a marking object is not readily available. The resulting search for a suitable ball marker can lead to a delay of the game, not only for the group, but for subsequent groups of players on the course.
Many articles have been provided for holding golf ball markers. For instance, golf ball markers have been provided on golf gloves, wrist bands, clothing, divot repair tools, and other golf accessories. However, in many instances, these articles are designed such that they may need to be worn in places that may be uncomfortable for the player, require the player to remember to bring along each time he goes out to play a round of golf, not easily accessible to the player, or are sufficiently small that they are easily lost.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a convenient way to carry a golf ball marker that is easily accessible by the player, and which minimizes the risk of the golf ball marker being lost or misplaced.
The present invention, in accordance with one embodiment, provides a headgear,l forexample, a visor or a cap which permits placement of a golf ball marker thereon. The headgear, as provided, can include a headband for placement circumferentially about a head of a person. The headgear can also include a bill portion being attached at its proximal end to the band. As the head size may vary from person to person, the headgear of the present invention may include a head strap which permits adjustment of the headband. The headgear may also include a buckle through which the head strap extends for securing the adjusted position of the head strap. The buckle, in one embodiment, may be designed to releasably secure thereto a golf ball marker by magnetic attraction.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a golf headgear is provided. The headgear includes a headband for placement circumferentially about a head of a person. The headgear can also include a head strap to permit adjustment of the headband. The headgear further includes a buckle through which the head strap extends for securing the adjusted position of the head strap, and a golf ball marker designed to be releasably secured to the buckle by magnetic attraction.
In a further embodiment, a method of releasably securing a golf ball marker to a headgear is provided. The method includes providing a headgear having a headband, a head strap for adjustment of the headband, and a buckle through which the head strap extends and for securing the adjusted position of the head strap. Subsequently, a golf ball marker may be placed on the buckle and permitted to be releasably secured to the buckle by magnetic attraction.